


Chocolate Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. *A few days ago* Captain Hook thought while he frowned. His eyes were on two chocolate cake slices in front of him.





	Chocolate Treats

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*A few days ago* Captain Hook thought while he frowned. His eyes were on two chocolate cake slices in front of him. *A few days ago.* Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. *My betrothed always enjoyed eating chocolate treats. Even when she was sick a few days ago.* 

Captain Hook used a fork to pierce a slice before he brought the treat to his mouth. He continued to frown. *I thought I was able to enjoy eating chocolate treats again. Maybe never again.* Tears filled eyes. Captain Hook glanced at the empty bed where the sick Cecilia died a few days ago. 

 

THE END


End file.
